


Speculation and Certainty

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a Christmas secret about which the others only wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation and Certainty

Every year it was the same. Severus smiled as Yuletide neared, listening to first-years talk in the Great Hall. They were Muggle-borns, who had doubtless been skeptical and cynical in their previous lives, speculating anew, wide-eyed and expectant. Was Father Christmas real? Could he... Could he really be a wizard? With magic, maybe he would come...

Severus smiled because he had a secret. The man was real, but would not be delivering presents to good boys and girls. Perhaps someday, once again. For now he was imprisoned, unreachable. Abraxas had told him the truth. Gellert Grindelwald had been Father Christmas.


End file.
